Communication service providers can provide communications services to multiple households simultaneously. As service areas become larger, additional infrastructure is typically employed. If a device or connection in such infrastructure fails, however, distributing content to the rest of the network may depend on identifying and repairing the failure, re-generating data packets at a head-end device, or other solutions that may result in congestion or other delays in data traffic.